


Looking Up

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Garrison, Shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: For prompt "shiro + sky," featuring elementary/middle school Shiro





	Looking Up

Shiro sighed, folding his hands behind his head as a cushion against the rooftop gravel. His apartment building wasn’t tall enough to escape all the noise from the street below, but by that time of night the din wasn’t so bad. 

Besides, what _really_  mattered were his eyes, not his ears. He had read somewhere that it took about twenty minutes to get ‘ _night vision,_ ’ so all he had to do was stare up into the vast dark expanse and wait for it to reveal its secrets. And maybe he shouldn’t blink so much.

Just as he was starting to get somewhere, light flooded the roof and the screech of the door’s hinges ruined his concentration. 

“Takashi?” Shiro froze as the familiar voice sounded from behind him. Crunching footsteps approached until his view was obscured by his mother’s face. “What are you doing up here?” She brushed the curtain of black hair from her face with a frown. “You have school tomorrow! And I told you to wash your bowl before you went to bed.”

“I’m trying to look at the stars-” He almost added ‘ _it’s for school,_ ’ but he knew better than to try.

His mother’s face softened, a gentle laugh escaping her. “You won’t see many in the middle of Tokyo- you should wait until we visit your aunt in the country this summer, she has a telescope. Now, come on! It’s time for bed.”

Shiro scrambled up from the ground, obediently following his mother inside.

Later that night, he rolled over in bed for what felt like the millionth time. Shiro reached toward his window, pulling back the blinds to reveal a crescent moon hanging low over the city. As he stared up at the sky he registered a low drone, growing louder by the second. Shiro sat up, recognizing the now distinct sound of helicopter blades.

Sure enough, a low flying chopper bearing the Galaxy Garrison insignia on its belly swept into view a moment later. Shiro gasped, nearly knocking over his bedside table as he scrambled to press his face against the window glass. He watched the helicopter disappear over the horizon, his mouth agape as he imagined the life of whatever hero _must_ be piloting it. 

After a few minutes of dutifully watching the empty sky, Shiro crawled back into bed. His gaze lingered on the constellation chart tacked to the wall above him before his eyes flickered shut. A smile spread over his lips as he drifted into sleep, dreaming of the day he could join that pilot in the sky at the Garrison.


End file.
